Mundo Imperfecto
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Light es el nuevo dios de esta era. El mundo es perfecto, como siempre lo quiso. Pero le aburre...


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta **_shiteada_**, sí. **

* * *

―¿Otra taza de té, Yagami-sama? ―preguntó amablemente la muchacha, expectante.

―No, así está bien. Puede retirarse ―ordenó sin quitar la vista del paisaje que se podía divisar a través de la ventana.

Se acercó y apoyó sus manos en el marco de ésta. El cielo azul y soleado iluminaba tenuemente la grama. Las ramas de los árboles danzaban al compás del viento. Los desconocidos se saludaban y sonreían unos a los otros.

El niño ―vestido de explorador― ayudó a la anciana a cruzar la calle. Los infantes y los adultos hablaban cordialmente entre sí. Nada podía turbiar ese paisaje tan pacífico y dichoso.

Todo era perfecto… y aburrido.

Los medios de expresión estaban destinados a su extinción. Sin actos violentos y lascivos que presentar a la sociedad, la audiencia había disminuido considerablemente. La televisión era una sana porquería, porque para vivir en un mundo de paz, hay que comenzar a enderezar los troncos torcidos desde el inicio.

Las revistas no se prestaban a publicarlas mensualmente. Las estrellas llevaban un estilo de vida saludable. Sin drogas ni alcohol, porque las fiestas ya no giraban en torno a una botella o a una inyección por placer.

Ya no había vallas, incitando con sus imágenes y prohibiciones el no conducir ebrio. No hacía falta. Light-kun siempre pensó que eso estimulaba más a los jóvenes inexpertos.

Los hospitales necesitaban urgentemente de recursos económicos. Ya no se presentaba el mismo índice de natalidad ―la mayoría de los embarazos eran precoces― y también, disminuyó el porcentaje de muertes violentas.

En total, el personal médico no tenía mucho que hacer.

No existían niños de calles o gente pidiendo limosna. El mercado económico simplemente se estancó, sin más que ofrecer a sus clientes pocos exigentes. No había competencias corruptas entre empresas. El tema de desempleo era poco discutido, casi nulo.

Todo estaba bien, completo. Pero Light-kun se sentía vacío. Al principio, su propósito se cumplió como esperaba. Las manzanas podridas caían, nadie sospechaba de un asesino en serie. La sociedad comenzó a notar cómo el bien triunfaba, típico pretexto de historietas heroicas. Adoptó como un semidiós a Kira, una leyenda.

Para luego aparecer él.

Su rival, del que se había hecho supuesto amigo. Una disputa entre el mal y bien era tan sólo una de las tantas. La principal pero no la única.

L ganó algunas batallas, pero fue Light quien conquistó la guerra.

Y la victoria le supo a gloria.

Su vida antes era hueca y frustrada. Brillante estudiante universitario pero hasta ahí. No obstante, esa pequeña libreta negra cambió el punto de vista sobre la vida. Ésta no era injusta o cruel, sino las personas que la conformaban.

La estrategia estaba en radicar el problema desde la raíz y así lo hizo. Encontrarse con un obstáculo complejo no significó un gran problema. Se ganó la confianza de L, a pesar de que siempre estuvo en lo cierto: él era nada menos que Kira, el que tomó la justicia en sus manos.

Los compararon a ambos, incluso llamaron a Light-kun "el segundo L". Vaya ofensa. Planeó meticulosamente sus planes pero un desliz significó la muerte. Dar la espalda, semejante tontería.

Hastiado, se viró y escudriñó su aspecto en el espejo. Sus ojos rojos se reflejaron. Una sonrisa se dibujó. Quién diría que el cruel y perverso shinigami lo reviviría, mostrándose una vez más como dueño de su vida. Pero a cambio de eso, debía ofrecer una propuesta tentadora y ostentosa.

Se giró nuevamente, _pobres personas_. No sabían que sus vidas ya estaban vendidas a la eterna oscuridad.

Finalmente, tenía al mundo en sus manos. Era el nuevo dios de esta era y planeaba inmortalizarse. Porque _la perfección se logra al fin, no cuando no hay nada que agregar, sino cuando ya no hay nada que obtener._

* * *

**Notas de IKST:** Un escrito que tuve que hacer para el concurso "Un Nuevo Dios" de Cemzoo. Dios, ni siquiera he terminado el animé que es de lo más básico y me metí en un saco de doce varas. Demasiado malo, feo y raro, no me lo recuerde D: Como saben, siempre acepto críticas constructivas, sé que el final es DEMASIADO abierto pero no me diga lo que ya sé: "está horrible", "muy abierto". No necesito más reviews que me recuerden eso x´D


End file.
